The Brother's Grimm
by Miz Predictable
Summary: An exorcism goes horribly wrong and the brothers are sent to europe circa the 1800's. little girls are going missing, and its up to the demon hunting, ghostbusting duo to figure out what.Includes typicall Sam and Dean whumping. For Irishlass16. Enjoy! R
1. Time and time again

**A/N: **_I know that I've already got several stories going, but I had this idea, and I had to get it down. _

_**THIS FIC IS FOR IRISHLASS16. Hope you enjoy!**_

**DISCLAIMER: **_Don't own anything…I'm just borrowing…without permission…BUT I DIDN"T STEAL THEM, I SWEAR!_

**WARNINGS: **_Umm…I'll think of some later…_

* * *

**The Brothers Grimm**

**1:Time and time again:**

"Sammy! Watch out!" Dean warned as the Time Demon phased into reality, right behind his brother.

Sam dropped and rolled, and just in the nick of time.

The Demon had reached out to throttle the youngest Winchester, but swiped nothing but thin air.

So the kid wasn't as rusty as Dean thought.

"Dean, we have to do something!" Sam cried, as he scrambled to his feet, clutching his side protectively.

He had definitely heard something crack when he hit the ground.

"Yeah, great observation college boy! But in case you've forgotten, we left dad's journal in the motel! We don't have the incantation!" Dean returned, rushing to his brother. As he saw the look of pain on his siblings face, he softened. "You okay Sammy?"

"Yeah, I think a cracked a few ribs though," Sam admitted sheepishly.

Around them a strong wind picked up, whipping Sam's ridiculous bangs in all direction.

_God, the kid needs a haircut…_Dean thought humorlessly as his giant brother stooped beside him.

"Do you think we can get away?" Dean inquired, taking a look over his shoulder, to see where the Demon had got too.

"I think I can hold it off, but I don't know for how long," Sam said stopping to catch his breath.

Ever since the brothers defeated the yellow-eyed demon, Sam's abilities had increased majorly.

He was now a full-fledged telekinetic, and his visions where more helpful in locating all the evil that was unleashed when the gates of hell broke open.

"Sammy, are you sure? It could hurt you!"

"I'll be fine, Dean…just give me a sec,"

Sam closed his eyes and probed at the white light in the centre of his being.

Slowly, the light grew, enveloped him and he felt a rush of adrenaline as the power pulsated through every vein in his body.

But the good feeling didn't last for long.

It never did.

"Sammy!" Dean cried as his little brother fell to the ground.

Dean dropped down next to him, converting immediately into big brother mode.

"Sammy, are you okay?" he inquired.

"Yeah…I'm…I'm fine…" Sam gasped, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to ride the residual pain of his powers.

"Are you positive? Did you get him?"

"Yeah…but I dunno how long I can hold him off for…God, Dean, I'm so tired…"

"Tough Sam, we gotta get outta here, and I'm so not dragging your fat ass back to the car," Dean said, gripping his brother's forearm and attempting to pull him up.

"No, wait…I need a sec…I feel like I'm gonna hurl," Sam breathed.

"Yeah, we should definitely wait…I'm so not in the mood to redecorate my car with your breakfast," Dean said with a lopsided grin, trying to mask his big-brother concern.

Sam snorted. "You'd make me clean it up anyway," he said, with a quick smile of his own.

"Damn right I would Sammy, I wouldn't let you get away with blasphemy on the goddess of all cars! I'd make you lick up every last bit…"

"Ugh Dean…you're a sick bastard, you know that?"

Dean's grin widened. "Yeah, 'course I am little brother! It's my job…to be a pain in the ass to my pain in the ass brother," he quipped.

Sam chuckled, and pulled himself up slowly.

"Yeah I guess it is…oh and Dean? You're the one with the fat ass bro, not me,"

Dean glared at him jokingly. "It only seems that way from high up. I have a fine ass Sammy boy, a lot of chicks have told me so,"

Sam rolled his eyes. "You're just jealous cuz you're short," he bantered.

"No dude…you're tall, and unnaturally so, I might add. It's like you overdosed on a growth hormone or something," Dean shot back, with a quick flip of the bird.

"I can't help being so tall Dean, like I said, you're just jealous," Sam put on a face of mock seriousness.

"Bro, you are so full of shit…hey maybe that's why…Sam?" Dean frowned as his brother sunk back to the ground.

"Oooh," Sam moaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Dean…you need to get the journal…I don't think I can hold him back for much longer, he's too strong,"

"_We_ are going, right now. C'mon Sammy, get up," Dean said firmly.

"I c-c-can't Dean…it hurts…" Sam said softly, as blood trickled from his nose and hugged the contour of his upper lip before dripping lazily to his chin.

"Your head? Is it him?" Dean asked, crouching once again to face his brother.

"Yeah…he's weakening me…trying to ram his way out…I'm not letting him, and he doesn't like it. He keeps pushing…" Sam gasped as a fresh wave of stabbing pain sliced through his head.

"Kinda like a fat chick stuck in a revolving door?" Dean asked.

Sam frowned at the analogy, but nodded nonetheless. "Yeah, I suppose…but I'm just guessing…never known a fat woman who got stuck in a revolving door,"

Dean snorted, but the laugh showed now humor. He was too damn worried.

"I'm not leavin' without ya kiddo, so you're gonna have ta get up…so I can drag your lazy ass back to the car. And don't pass out, cuz I'll leave you here," Dean warned, helping his brother up.

"Sure you will Dean," Sam muttered, allowing his brother to support him as they ambled back to the Impala.

Sam leant his lanky body on the frame of the classic car, as Dean unlocked the passenger side door.

"Right sasquatch, in you get…and don't get any blood on my seats. You'll ruin the upholstery."

The eldest shut the door and circled the car, getting in behind the wheel.

The door was pulled shut with a metallic squeal, and the engine rumbled to life, as Dean turned the key.

Sam rested his head on the window and sighed, as he felt more blood ooze from his nostrils.

"You okay Sammy? You need to hurl?" Dean inquired, as the car vibrated beneath them.

"Nah, I'm cool for now…lets just go, so we can get rid of this son of a bitch," Sam replied, closing his eyes.

"Agreed. But you have to stay awake Sammy. God knows what could happen if you fell asleep. You might unleash the bastard,"

Sam grunted in protest, but opened his eyes nevertheless.

Dean shifted the classic Chevy into drive, and as he did, he slipped one of his tape mixes into the player, and turned the volume up, hoping that the heavy bass of Def Leppard's 'Rock of Ages' would help Sam stay awake, and not make his headache worse.

"What do ya want? What do ya want? I wanna rock 'n' roll! Long live rock and roll!" Dean sang as his fingers tapped on the steering wheel to the beat.

As he belted out the tune, he threw Sam a few worried glances.

The kid was staring blankly out the window, his eyes glazed with pain.

A sheen of sweat coated his face, from the exertion of keeping the time demon at bay. His hair was drenched with it.

"Sammy…"

"Shhh…I need to concentrate. He's trying harder to break through. It's working too…" Sam said quietly, wiping the blood from his face with the sleeve of his jacket.

Dean shifted his eyes back to the road, and pressed his foot down harder on the gas. Slowly the needle landed on 100 and shuddered forward, as the eldest pushed the classic engine to its limits.

Sam gasped as the Demon pushed at the psychic wall he had set up, causing the pain to worsen.

The barricade buckled under the pressure, but did not break.

The youngest tried hard to fight back the tears of pain, but even as he willed them to dry, they slid down his cheeks and mingled with the remaining blood.

"It's okay Sammy…it'll be over soon…" Dean muttered his assurances, as much for his benefit as for Sam's.

"Oh God, Dean…" Sam moaned, taking chunks of his floppy hair and pulling at them, as if it would take the pain away.

"C'mon Sammy…just a little longer. We're almost there…" Dean grunted as he jerked the steering wheel to the left, to take the turn he almost missed.

The Impala squealed as it slid around the tight corner, white smoke billowing in their wake as Dean burnt rubber.

He quickly fought for control and got the car straightened on the road, before swinging the car once more, around a sharp corner, and into the parking lot of their current home.

Beside him, Sam was writhing in pain, moaning and clenching his fists as he fought for control.

The barrier cracked, and Sam let out an agonizing cry as the Demon tore at the physiological wound, bruising his consciousness.

Dean wasted no time. He jumped from the car and fished the motel key from his jacket pocket.

Hands shaking, he fought with the lock, as Sam's screams became more desperate.

The door jumped open and Dean rushed in, quickly grabbing the brown journal from beside the laptop.

By the time Dean reached the car, all had gone quiet.

Sam's eyes were closed and his breathing escaped in ragged gasps.

The wind picked up and an evil laugh floated across the breeze.

"Son of a…" Dean growled.

He flicked to the dog-eared page and began to chant the Latin verse with practiced ease.

He wasn't as good as Sam, but at the moment, his brother was unconscious, and Dean was the only one who could save him.

"Ablegatio Onis abi in malam," he began in a low monotone, the words rolling of his tongue. "Rem contero terere trivi tritum efficio,"

A pained screech reached his ears, but he did not stop.

"Ficere feci fectum secerno cernere," Dean stopped, as a heavy weight settled on his chest. Suddenly, he couldn't breathe.

"I don't think so Mr. Winchester," the ethereal voice whispered mockingly.

"F-f-fuck you b-bitch," Dean spat through gasps of air.

The demon cackled. "Oooh, that's not nice, now is it? You've really screwed up this time, haven't you Dean? C'mon, finish it! Lets see if you can!" it cried gleefully.

"C-c-crevi cretum eiectio Onis iuguolo, infinitas—"

The demon pressed harder. "I don't think so…" he whispered. "You've read me your little story. Now it's my turn. Transporto diversus tempus temporis pono posui positum," it recited, with a quick smile.

Dean struggled weakly but the black was creeping in from all sides, impairing his peripheral vision.

"No…" he croaked.

" Agnitio oris excessum exsisto cruciamentum poena formidilosus…"

Dean could feel his muscles contort and twist painfully as the scene around him turned foggy and grey. The pressure on top of Dean increased, pushing down on his chest. The hunter's eyes rolled into the back of his head as his oxygen starved lungs screamed for air.

"Expleo explevi expletum!" Cried the demon.

Those were the last words Dean heard before he was lost in the swirling darkness of his own unconsciousness…

* * *

_**I hope that's got you interested! If you want the next chapter up, you're going to have to review. I really would appreciate it. **_

**_CHEERZ! _**


	2. Lets NOT do the time warp again

**A/N: **_Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it! This ones just another introduction really, but I hope its still good._

**DISCLAIMER: **_Don't own anything…I'm just borrowing…without permission…BUT I DIDN"T STEAL THEM, I SWEAR!_

**WARNINGS: **_Staring may cause excessive drooling? I dunno, swearing, I guess…later._

* * *

**The Brothers Grimm**

**2: Lets NOT do the time warp again:**

_Wrong. _Something was very, very _wrong. _

Dean could feel it in the pit of his stomach as his consciousness returned to him.

He took a deep breath and winced as waves of fresh, stabbing pain lanced through his chest.

"Argh…what the—" Dean moaned, slowly opening his eyes and peering around.

At least he was still in the car, and for that, he was grateful.

For several seconds, he was unaware of what had transpired that had bee bad enough to make him drop, but then, with sudden realization, he shot up, ignoring the screaming pain.

"Sammy?" he muttered, sliding across to his still unconscious sibling. "Kiddo?"

Dean gently smacked his brother's cheeks, using his soft big-brother voice to urge him to open his eyes. "Sam, c'mon bro, give me something here," Dean muttered, giving Sam a rough shake.

Sam coughed, then moaned, before his lids fluttered and finally slid open, revealing confused and pain filled blue-green eyes.

Dean sighed with relief and gave his shoulder a pat.

"'S bout time Sammy," Dean said with a grin. "How ya feelin'?"

Sam blinked at him owlishly, but said nothing.

"Sammy? You with me?"

The youngest Winchester's eyes slid over the surroundings both inside and outside the car.

Not only was it now day time, but the classic Chevy sat, not outside their motel room in Montana, but in a small clearing in the middle of a dark, foreboding forest.

Slowly, the brothers met each other's gaze.

"Sam?" Dean ventured, resting a hand on the back of his brother's neck.

"Dean, Im…okay, I guess," Sam said tightly, pulling away from Dean's touch.

"Whoa Sammy, take it easy. That damn demon almost tore you a new one,"

Sam closed his eyes for a few moments, trying to keep the dizziness at bay and took a deep breath before he spoke again.

"What…what happened? Did you send the bastard back to hell? Damn! Why the hell does my head hurt so much?" Sam rushed.

Dean put up a halting hand. "Calm down Sammy, I'm getting there. I just wanted to make sure you were okay first." He explained, placing a hand on Sam's knee.

"Well, we were fighting this demon off, but we didn't have the damn vanquishing spell. So you put up some kind of…psychic barrier, which held him back until we got to the motel. Then it broke through and you passed out.

I started to read the chant, but the son of a bitch stopped me. He said something to me before I passed out, but I cant remember what…" Dean trailed off as Sam's face whitened.

"Dean, when I was out, I felt…_weird. _Like all my muscles were being bent and tied as though they were rubber." He said.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, that definitely happened. C'mon, if you're feeling up to it, we should scout the area," he said, sliding back to his door and pushing it open.

Gripping the doorframe to steady himself, Dean climbed out and stretched, hearing some joints pop.

His eyes whisked rapidly around them, taking in their surroundings quickly and efficiently. His gaze met nothing but endless forest, and his brother's exhausted features.

"Well Sammy, I dunno where the hell we are. But I am sure of one thing." Dean began.

"What?" asked Sam, his head tilting curiously. Dean flashed him a humorless smile.

"We definitely ain't in Kansas anymore, Dorothy,"

* * *

Sam stared blankly at his brother, and it was freaking him out.

"Sam, it was just a joke, okay? Cool it." Dean said.

"No dude, its not that, its…something's really wrong and I cant put my finger on it," Sam explained.

"Well yeah Sammy, last night we were in Montana, outside our shitty motel room and now we're god knows where, in some creepy ass forest…" He paused for a moment, dug his phone out of his pocket and slid it open. "…With no cell reception…so yeah Sam, I'd say something was definitely wrong,"

The youngest Winchester frowned and shook his head.

"No…I mean, well yeah…but it's not just that…"

"Your _Shining_?" Dean shrugged.

"Yeah…I guess…" Sam glanced his watch and his frowned deepened.

The hands on his watch face were spinning wildly, and the luminous date display read-00:00:00.

"What the?"

He flicked his wrist in order for Dean to exam it.

"Flat battery?" He suggested.

Again, Sam shook his shaggy head. "No…long life, they're supposed to last ten years."

"Sam, you and that watch have been through a lot together. I'm just surprised your sanity out lasted the watches," Said the eldest Winchester with a smirk, but Sam's face remained neutral.

"Dean, we gotta find out what the hell is going on here and fast…because I have a feeling that…well lets just say it's not good," Sam sat on the hood of the car and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Sam, we'll figure this out dude…"

Sam lifted his head and spoke, cutting him off.

"Dean, I don't think we're in '07 any more," He said abruptly.

"Say what?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Think about it Dean. We were facing a demon that can manipulate time. You say he said something before you passed out. Was it Latin?"

"Well yeah, but—"

"Exactly! He sent us back in time! I'm sure I felt a time shift!" Sam exclaimed.

Dean shook his head. "Man, your freaky mind powers are scaring the crap outta me right now," Dean confessed.

"Dean stranger things have happened, and it's the most logical explanation,"

Dean sighed. "Yeah, I suppose…man talk about creepy…now if got that stupid 'Time Warp' song stuck in my frickin' head, and it's driving me insane!"

Sam snorted. "Yeah, I guess that kind of does explain our situation…we should grab some stuff and head out. See if we cant find some clothes to steal.

We can't walk into some village wearing jeans and leather. We'll give everyone a heart attack,"

Dean just nodded and turned away, not wanting to talk about attacks of the heart.

He rubbed his chest unconsciously and headed for the trunk.

"We take as little as possible. One gun and one knife. If we need anything else, we'll come back," Dean instructed, lifting the false bottom, loading a 45. pistol and grabbing a knife.

Once Sam had his own gear, Dean brought the lid down and locked the car, though it wasn't likely to be stolen.

He followed his brother into the trees.

"Did you bring the compass?" Dean asked Sam.

"Yeah, but its not doing any good,"

The youngest handed the device to his brother.

Dean peered at it with a deep frown and tapped the casing, as if it would stop the needle spinning wildly. "Damn technology," he muttered, burying the thing in his pocket.

Slowly the brothers trudged through the forest, along the thin dirt trail.

And neither of them had any idea was in store for them…

* * *

Eventually, after several hours of hiking, the trees thinned out and Dean sighed with relief.

"You know, we'll have to wait until nightfall before we set out," Sam said, pointing out the blatantly obvious.

"Well nah Sam," Dean rolled his eyes.

He peered through the trees and across a field until his eyes settled on a village and castle in the distance, which was accessible via a stone bridge over a river. Crude wooden fencing surrounded the small hamlet.

"Dude, that is so not cool," Dean said, wide eyed. "How far back do you think we've gone?"

Sam shrugged. "Who knows?"

Dean just growled.

"Right, the minute we get back to when we're supposed to be, I am so sending that bastard time traveling demon, straight to Hell!"

_**I know that was a little slow, but it'll pick up. Just stick with me. R&R please. **_

_**CHEERZ!!**_


	3. Karldstat

**A/N: **_Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!  
_

**DISCLAIMER: **_Don't own anything…I'm just borrowing…without permission…BUT I DIDN"T STEAL THEM, I SWEAR!_

**WARNINGS: **_still nothing really to be warned about…_

**The Brothers Grimm**

**3: Karldstat: **

As the waiting brothers crouched in the downpour, soaked to the bone, night descended.

Dean grumbled incoherently and pulled his drenched jacket tight, as if it would blanket the cold biting at his already puckered flesh.

"S-s-sammy, it's fucking freezing. When c-c-can we go?" Dean shivered.

Sam shook the water out of his shaggy hair, and sighed.

"Not yet Dean. It still isn't dark enough to sneak in. we have to _wait_," he hissed in reply, pulling his own coat closer to him.

"Can't we at least stay by the car?" Dean bitched.

"No. We won't be able to find our way back in this mess Dean, unless you left a trail of M&M's in the forest we can follow." Sam retorted from his crouched position behind a particularly large oak tree.

Dean glared at his younger brother in the dark but said nothing.

Sam wasn't happy either, about being stuck in an icy downpour, with nothing but a few trees to shelter him, he just wasn't bitching about it…and he was about ready to punch his brother in the face if he didn't stop.

"But Sam!" he said in an irritatingly childish whine. "I'm so cold, I feel like my balls are gonna drop off!"

Sam screwed his face up in disgust. "Dude, I so didn't need that visual. Don't you think I'm cold too? If you don't shut up with your whining, I swear I'm gonna kick your ass,"

Dean snickered. "Bring it on baldy," he challenged.

Sam just growled. He wasn't in the mood for playful brotherly banter.

He was cold, and hungry.

He glanced at his watch for a second, before realizing that it was no use, then shifting his eyes back to the town and the small bridge that led up to it.

Two lonely figures walked across it, shoulders hunched to stave the worst of the cold.

They led two handsome horses that had several bags on their backs.

"Dean, I think we found our most likely candidates," Sam murmured, waving a hand at the duo.

"Sammy…you plan to rob them? Knock them out, take the clothes off their backs? Steal their money?" Dean asked incredulously, trying to hide his smirk.

In the gloom, the younger man blushed. "You got a better idea dude?"

"Nah. Lets go. Oh and Sammy?"

"Yeah?"

"Atta boy."

* * *

The two men on the bridge were slow and tired.

They never had a chance. Not when they were being stalked by the Winchesters.

For several minutes, the brothers flitted behind the two unsuspecting men, ducking down and behind things when need be, and when it was time, they exchanged glances and made their attack.

The horses started and shied away as the two foreign men attacked their owners, knocking them to the cobblestone path.

Dean pulled his fist back and landed it square in his victims face. He didn't normally hurt people, and he didn't get a thrill out of it, but they really needed the stuff.

As the guy that looked awfully like Matt Damon, passed out, a squeal was heard next to him.

"P-please don't hurt me," came the voice of the bespectacled man who looked similar to Heath Ledger.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Sammy, don't tell me you're chicken," he muttered.

"I just don't like hurting people…" Sam said, still clutching the lapels of the man struggling before them.

"Dude, it was your idea!" Dean exclaimed.

The man frowned. "What in the name of—"

"Shut up!" the brother's cried in unison.

"Man, I know! But can't we just…you know, _ask_ for their stuff?" Sam said with a shrug.

Dean balled his fist and rapped it firmly on Sam's skull.

"Earth to Sammy! Did that freakin' demon scramble your brains worse than I thought? Dude, _ask_? That is the stupidest thing I've heard since that weird frat boy and the slow dancin' aliens," he said.

Now the man that was in Sam's still tight grip was beyond confused.

"Excuse me, but—"

"_Shut up!"_ Sam and Dean cried again.

"Dean, I just feel bad about this…these guys are beyond weak!"

Dean growled. "Never underestimate your enemy Sammy,"

"I won't tell anyone if you just let me and my brother—"

"Oh for Christ's sake, would you stop your sniveling, me and my brother are trying to talk!" Dean snapped.

"Yes, yes, of course sir. I'll just…relax here, and not speak. Yes, I'll do that, please continue, this is no problem for me at all…"

The man continued his incessant ramblings and Sam rolled his eyes.

Then he turned, and brought his fist into the man's face, breaking his glasses.

He let him go, and the still figure flumped to the floor.

Dean was smirking. "Good shot Sammy," he said with a chuckle.

"_Man, _That guy was annoying the _shit_ outta me!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah, likewise," Dean replied, crawling back to the man he knocked down. "See if you can find some I.D, and get those damn animals calmed down. I'll get us some dry clothes,"

Sam nodded and went to his business as Dean raided the saddlebags, really dreading the fact that he had to wear the crap they were wearing.

Needless to say, he'd miss his leather jacket…

* * *

Once adorned in the stranger's clothes, the Winchester brother's looked at each other, horror plastered on each siblings features.

"Dude, I feel like I've stepped onto the set of a '_Back to the Future'_ movie!" Dean cried, patting the itchy woolen garment for emphasis.

Sam smirked at the irony of it all, before remembering his situation was the same.

Dean just glared at Sam, as his brother spoke.

"So I found a diary, and an envelope, as well as a few guns and other weapons as well. I haven't checked them out yet, but here," Sam passed the envelope to Dean. "Look at the seal on it,"

Dean flipped the folded parchment over and studied the red wax seal and its imprint.

"Grimm. What the hell does that mean?" Dean asked.

"Dude, didn't you pay attention in class? _Ever_?" Sam inquired incredulously.

Dean thought for a moment. "Uh…nope," he said with a grin.

The youngest Winchester sighed, and added an eye roll to show his brother that he was genuinely irate.

"The Brother's Grimm. Born in the late seventeen hundreds, these guys…well they wrote all the fairytales that Disney redid. Like Little Red Riding Hood, Repunzle, Snow White, Hansel and Gretel…" he trailed away when he noticed the odd look he was receiving form his brother.

"I've said it once, and I'll say it again. You're like a walking encyclopedia of weirdness," Dean commented.

Sam frowned. "Do you actually think…" Sam answered his question, by opening the diary.

"Belongs to Jakob Grimm…yep, its them all right,"

Dean shrugged. "Like I care! Lets take their money and their shit, and get us somewhere nice to stay."

Sam regarded the closed in village before them, than looked back at Dean.

"Yeah, _nice_, I gotcha," Sam deadpanned.

Dean ignored the comment, gathered his stuff and dumped it on the horse.

"Sam, are we actually gonna have to ride these…things?" he asked nervously.

Sam didn't reply. He mounted his own horse awkwardly and gave his brother an apologetic grin.

That was answer enough.

Dean sighed, placed a booted foot in the stirrup and swung himself, quite ungracefully, I might add, into the saddle.

"Dude, we're _so _gonna feel this in the morning," he muttered, following his brothers lead.

As they approached the town, Dean was beginning to dislike their predicament even more.

"Halt, who goes there? Friend or foe?" asked the gatekeeper in a Germanic accent.

_Seriously, who says that anymore?_

"We are the brother's Grimm," Sam said in a false inflection that almost made Dean smirk. "I am Jakob and this is Wilhelm. We have been sent from Dessau on important business. We are tired, hungry and in need of a place to stay," he said, handing the envelope to the keeper.

_Jeez, talk about geek boy, _Dean thought amusedly.

The gatekeeper smiled, but it was cold and distant. "Very well then, welcome to Karldstat,"

He moved aside and the two Winchester's passed through.

Dean could tell Sam was on the verge of panicking, so when they were out of earshot, he sought to calm his brother down.

"Relax Sammy, it's not that bad. We'll get out of this," Dean assured quietly.

"_Dude_!" Sam hissed. "It's like 1810, and we're in fucking _French occupied Germany_! We are so _screwed!" _

Well maybe it was that bad.

"At least we're not wanted by every freakin' authority figure on the face of the planet, and hey, we may be able to find some lovely ladies who have never been introduced to the Winchester charm," at this comment, Sam rolled his eyes.

"Yeah Dean, do you like your women dirty, lacking a few teeth and crawling with fleas?" he asked.

Dean looked at his brother, bewildered. "Dude, are you serious?"

Sam gave him _the_ look, and Dean knew it was true.

Maybe they were screwed after all…

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed! Review please!**_

_**CHEERZ!**_


	4. Maybe not so bad

**A/N: **_Hey all, sorry it's been a while, but I had a blank. I've bounced back though and I hope you're all ready for another chapter. Sorry bout the wait Ingrid. _

**DISCLAIMER: **_Not mine, however…it would be nice to take them home for a night…you know and have a little fun with em…(not what you're thinking, I swear!!!!)_

**WARNINGS: **_Umm I think I may as well warn u…or maybe not…I was gonna say, slutty! Dean, but um, Dean's always a bit of a slut, so don't worry…swearing, I suppose people should be warned about bad language…still nothing really valid to be warning you about…maybe a bar fight would do nicely in this chappie, maybe I'll save it…CONSIDER YOUR SELF WARNED! Lol _

**The Brothers Grimm:**

**Maybe not so bad:**

"Man are you still sulking about the whole toothless braud crack?" Sam inquired after five minutes of steady riding through the muddy streets or Karldstat.

Dean glared at his brother. "Well, you'd be a little upset too…if you actually had a thing for women. But I'm betting the men here are just as pleasant, so like, don't sweat it dude," he threw back.

"Shut up Dean, I do women,"

Dean let out a smirk. Since when did Sam _do _anyone? Dean always found his brother to be a 'rose on the pillow, dinner by candlelight, sweet lovemaking under the stars' type of guy. The whole 'doing women' thing came as a slight shock to the elder Winchester. He was the doing type. He was all for a wild, sweaty romp in the back of the Impala.

Quickly, he snapped out of his lustful stupor and grinned at his brother. "You do women eh? Name the last one you…you know…gave a little _uh-uh_ to?" Dean teased.

Sam furrowed his brow in thought. He was about to say Madison, but the memory bought tears to his eyes. It didn't count, because he had to kill her…that still pained him beyond belief. She had been intelligent, funny and one of the first chicks that didn't swoon at the Dean Winchester charm. And sure Sarah had been nice…but, she was too…too much like Jess. Being with her made him guilty.

Dean noticed Sam's change in demeanor and he immediately knew what was troubling his brother…what was causing him to hesitate. Dean softened at the hurt look on his baby brother's face.

"It counts Sammy…you and her, you clicked. I'm sorry you had to do that…"

Sam looked up, relieved that his brother didn't crack a joke.

But still the sentence just uttered had been borderline, way to close to a 'chick-flick' moment for his liking.

"I wonder if they have an old school equivalent to _Oprah_," Sam mused, getting a discreet punch for his troubles.

"Shut up," was the lame comeback.

Sam just sniggered. "Dude, that was hurtful, I mean…I'm wounded,"

"Yeah well, you will be if you don't shut your pie hole and move that giant fucking mule along a bit. God it's like the Impala all over again," he ended with a mutter.

"Man, the ground's too damn muddy for horse racing. I don't wanna fall on my face and get a mouth full of mud," Sam retorted, but spurring the beast on anyway.

"C'mon Dean, lets go find a place to stay,"

* * *

Dean stared with a dismayed look on his face, up at the ramshackle building that declared itself to be the _"blue moon inn."_

"Ugh," Dean commented, his face screwed up in disgust. "Well, this is a sorry excuse for an inn,"

Sam shrugged. "It's not exactly the Hilton, but it'll have to do. It's a place to stay, at least." He said, sliding of the horse and landing with a squelch in the mud.

"Yeah come to stay, and pay for toothless hookers who haven't had a bath in close to six months. Great. This place totally scream's out, "Lighter fluid and match," Dean murmured to himself as he joined his brother on the muddy ground.

"Coul' I take your 'orses?" Came a small British sounding voice from behind them.

Dean spun and looked down to see a little boy, not more than ten years old, staring up at him with wide, dark eyes.

The kid reminded him of Sammy.

Dean grinned. "Sure yeh can," he said, in a badly constituted accent of his own. " 'N take this for yeh trouble." Dean took a large gold coin out of the moneybag and placed it in the kid's hand. His eyes widened as he took in the shiny currency before him. "Thank ye much, kind sir! This will surely by a good meal for my brother!" he put it carefully in his pocket and grabbed the horses, making sure the kind men had their stuff before leading them to the stable.

"Cute kid," Sam commented, watching his brother as an odd look crossed the elder hunter's face.

"Yeah, you looked similar to that at one point," he muttered.

Sam shrugged and entered the building; following closely behind was Dean, still lost in reminiscing thoughts.

"Could we get a room please?" Sam asked the bartender over the din of drunken singing and swearing. As Sam negotiated a price, Dean stood staring, a hungry, lustful look entering his green eyes as a very, _very_ attractive woman walked past, in her corseted dress, her curvy figure accentuated by the boned garment.

Her eyes met his and he could've sworn she almost swooned, before approaching, her hips swaying hypnotically.

"Why 'ello there," she purred, the lustful glimmer in her intense blue eyes, similar to Dean's. "Aren't you 'andsome?"

Dean flashed her one of his million dollar grins, and she blushed furiously.

Sam, having caught the last part of their meeting rolled his eyes.

It truly astounded him that his brother could get such keen attention from the female population of practically every place they ever went, but what surprised him more was the fact that the women in the 1800's were just as susceptible to his charms.

"_Wil_, I'm going to our room. It's three-four-eight. I'll see you when you decide you're done." Sam said, not forgetting to use their aliases.

"Whatever _Jakey_," Dean said back, before returning his attention to the buxom woman in front of him, who was now batting her long eyelashes at him.

"Wil…such a strong name..." she breathed, moving closer to him as he sat on an available barstool.

"And may I ask, what your name is?" Dean inquired, with a quirk to his lips.

"Emmelin," replied the woman, resting a dainty hand on his knee.

She was definitely clean, and she had a perfect smile.

_Fucking liar…_he thought of Sam's claim only momentarily before staring longingly back at the dark haired Emmelin.

She leant forward. "I think its to noisy down 'ere. Let me show you my room," she whispered suggestively into his ear, her breath tickling.

"I would love to. Lead the way sweetheart,"

Emmelin giggled and laced her fingers through Dean's, pulling him through the crowd.

They climbed a set of stairs and she led him to a door at the end of the hall.

She pulled an old fashioned key from her cleavage and winked seductively, as she slid it into the lock and turned it slowly.

Pushing the door open, she entered the room, which was quite tidy.

Emmelin closed the door behind them and pulled herself into Dean.

He leant down and kissed her lips ever so gently, making her squirm.

_I betcha she aint ever heard of French kissing…_

Dean pressed his lips harder on to hers and gently slid his tongue into her willing mouth.

She moaned into his mouth and pulled desperately at the coarse material of his 'getup.'

He pulled away only momentarily, to remove the garment and throw it aside.

Emmelin stared on, her breathing frenzied.

She had never seen a man so…_full._

Dean stood smiling as the woman appreciated the view before her.

She ran eager hands down his torso, brushing old scars with tickling fingers.

The eldest Winchester reached behind her and with fumbling fingers, pulled at the intertwining lace of her corset.

Several minutes of desperation passed before the garment could be discarded and she stood, chest heaving before Dean launched himself onto her, knocking her onto the bed ready to show her the Winchester way…

* * *

Back in room three-four-eight, Sam sighed, no doubt in his mind that his brother was certainly up to no good.

_God, if he screw's that poor woman, and gets her pregnant, I'm so kicking his ass…_Sam though as he crawled into single bed closest to the door.

All he could hear before drifting off was the constant thudding of the rickety bed next door, slamming into the wall, time and time again…

* * *

_**Well, what did you think? Dean's a slut eh? Poor Sammy! Again sorry for its lateness and I hope you enjoy! CHEERZ!**_


End file.
